Los andares de la Vida
by PadfootPotterBlack
Summary: naru[x]sasu,sasu[x]naru, [y muchas otras]Aqui les dejo un fic, donde Naruto y Sasuke tienen 18, y como sus vidas son cambiadas tratando de llegar a A.N.B.U, y Naruto a Hokage.Contenido Lemon... PURE LEMON


**n/a: Aquí les traigo otro fic creado por mi persona. En este les traigo varias parejas. sasuxnaru, naruxsasu, itaxnaruxsasu, itaxnaru, kakaxnaruxsasu. Pues y unas cuantas mas. Como es que podré creas los ambientes para las parejas, pues tendrán que leer para averiguar.**

**Advertencia: Alto contenido yaoi, y lemon. Así que disfruten, y a los que no les guste, pues alejense que pueden traumarse. PURE LEMON...**

* * *

El sol resplandecía e iluminaba las calles de konoha. EL amanecer llegaría en unos minutos, y dos de nuestros personajes partirían rumbo a sus hogares. En la sima de un cerro, estaban Sasuke y Naruto recostados admirando como los rayos dorados del sol acariciaban los rincones de konoha. Ambos habían estado entrenando hace algunos minutos y exhaustos, decidieron descansar. 

Ahora se encontraban acostados uno a cada lado, tratando de disimular su interés por cada uno. Naruto quien mantenía una de sus piernas flextadas, miraba de reojo a Sasuke. El entrenamiento había dejado sudado a Sasuke, su camiseta mojada estaba pegada a su pecho. Sus pectorales perfectamente enmarcados, se veían con claridad desde donde estaba Naruto. Sintió un cosquilleo al imaginar una situación mas pervertida. Se estremeció al sentir un calor recorrerle el cuerpo, y como su miembro se erectaba con simplemente imaginarse a Sasuke desnudo.

Sasuke, quien tenia su vista fijada en el horizonte, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad hacia lo que pensaba Naruto. Ese chico siempre encontraba la forma de engancharlos, sin saberlo el mismo.

Giro su cabeza y vio como el kitsune buscaba la forma de ocultar su reciente erección. Claro que debido a la distancia Sasuke, no vio mas que absurdos movimiento de parte del pelirrubio. Se rió para si mismo, y dijo en un tono seco:

-"Que te ha pasado, usuratonkachi?"

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Si Sasuke se enteraba, los tormentos que sufriría serian eternos. Sasuke al ver que no reaccionaba su rival, se paro para caminar hacia el. Se fue acercando lentamente, para horro de Naruto, quien no encontraba manera alguna de controlar su reciente erección- Y reacciono, se tumbo boca abajo. Su ahora a la vista, golpe la visual de Sasuke. Este se ruborizó inmediatamente. Su vista pegada en las perfectamente esculpidas nalgas de Naruto.

Su vista se nublo, y sus mano se extendieron. Su conciencia le gritaba:

-"Tocalo!"

Pero apareció un pequeño angelito le dijo a Sasuke.

-"No lo hagas, es incorrecto estar con un hombre."

El diablito saco su tridente y amenazando al ángel le dijo:

-"Que sabes tu, si naciste en el cielo... Tu eres virgen..."

-"Si pero la Biblia..."

El diablito lo interrumpió diciendole.

-"La Biblia esta un tanto vieja, bro, actualizate ahora tenemos vídeos de educación sexual. Y además ahora existen condones, el chico no tiene que preocuparse por nada...Así que anda a tocar tu lira, mientras el joven acá, goza un poco de su vida...!"

Sasuke completamente confundido se quedo inmóvil. El diablito se golpeo la frente y decidió jugar con el destino. Voló hacia los cachetes traseros de Sasuke, y le enterró el tridente, haciendo que el pelinegro se adelantara alguno pasos, causando que se tropezara con una roca. Para su desgracia, o mejor dicho su suerte, cayo sobre el trasero del kitsune. Naruto se quedo pálido al sentir al Uchicha caer sobre el. No hubiese sido gran cosa que aterrizara sobre el, pero la posición era aun mas pervertida que su pensamiento. Su ingle había quedado justo sobre la parte trasera de Naruto. Desde un ángulo mas perverso, parecía kamasutra. Sasuke, se ruborizo y al sentir las nalgas de su kitsune apretarse, su cuerpo se llenaba de calor. Se paro velozmente y se giro. Si se quedaba, le pasaría algo muy parecido, a lo que le sucedía a Naruto.

-"Dobe, me voy. Ha sido un buen entrenamiento. Suerte en el examen mañana..."

Naruto aun pálido y boca abajo dijo.

-"Igualmente... Cuidate!"

Sasuke brinco, y se alejo lo que mas pudo de ese lugar. Naruto se aseguro de que su compañero había desaparecido, y cuidosamente se paro.

La luz iluminaba a nuestro persona. Su infantil rostro ya había quedado en el pasado, al igual que su juvenil cuerpo. Su mentalidad, claro, no había cambiado. Esa risa infantil aun lo acompañaba a pesar de tener ya 18 años. El había estado entrenando con Sasuke, para el examen que se llevaría acabo al día siguiente. Ambos habían decidido entrar a A.N.B.U. El día que lo decidieron fue extraño, pues la decisión fue tomada al mismo tiempo. Naruto quiso hacerlo para sentirse mas cercano al puesto de Hokage. Aunque en cierta forma lo apenaba el hecho de alejarse de Sakura y Sasuke. Pero al enterarse que Sasuke también lo haría, una alegría enorme lo invadió. Y ahora habían decidido ayudarse mutuamente, con el entrenamiento.

Naruto, quien reposaba sobre la copa de un árbol pensaba en el examen. Y su titulo como Hokage. Se decía si mismo.

-"Ya llegara el día!"

Su pensamiento se desvió, y ahora veía a Sasuke. Se rió para si mismo y dijo:

-"Ese día también llegara... Y pronto!"

Se fijo en la hora, y emprendió camino a su hogar. Mientras corría por las calles de Konoha, pensaba en lo que haría aquel soleado día. Y con una sonrisa perversa, una idea se le vino a la mente. Cambio de rumbo y se dirigió hacia al apartamento de Sasuke. Hoy al igual que todo los días iría a provocar a Sasuke. Pero en vez de hacerlo enojar, pues lo dejaría calentón.

-"Ho ho ho, ahora si que te provocare...!"

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento del Uchiha, alzo su puño, y golpeo fuertemente. Sasuke, quien había salido del baño en pijamas, bajo para ver quien golpeada tan temprano. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un galante Naruto. Su insinuativa mirada, golpeo como relámpago al Uchiha.

-"Hola! Que quieres, dobe?"

-"Hmmmm" -Naruto se le acerco al oído, y susurro - "Bueno te quiero a ti..."

El kitsune había perdido todo escrúpulos. Ahora era alguien lleno de personalidad. Se adentro a la casa de Sasuke, notando como este le evadía la mirada. Su rostro claramente rojo, miraba al suelo. Al llegar al living, Naruto giro sobre sus talones y miro a Sasuke.

-"Sabes, es de mala educación no mirar a alguien a los ojos cuando te hablan..."

Sasuke no respondió, ni lo miro. Estaba completamente avergonzado. Se dijo a si mismo.

-"Y de donde ha salido este chico. Me ha gustado... Este Naruto..."

De la nada salió el diablo lascivo gritando le al oído.

-"Follalo!"

Y, obviamente, salió el virginal ángel. Ahora armado de una lira. (n/a: Quien sabe para que! ) Miró al diablo, y dijo:

-"Estas por cometer un pecado mortal..."

-"No me mires a mi, yo soy el ejemplar de pecados mortales... Y además blancucho, nadie ha muerto de lujurioso... Es mas, disfrutan mas de la vida."

Sasuke mirando hacia cada uno cuando hablaban, sin sabes que hacer. Hasta que escucho las cuerdas de una lira romperse, y un diablito decir:

-"Follalo, que así disfrutas de la única vida que tienes."

Ahí es cuando reacciono Sasuke. Miro a Naruto, quien estaba acercándose provocativamente. Se puso frente a Sasuke, y con un dedo le levanto el mentón. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Naruto dijo.

-"Y que quieres hacer?" - Dijo mirando perversamente al Uchiha.

Sasuke se mordió el labio, y se dejo llevar por el impulso. Agarro el cuelo del kitsune y acerco el rostro de este al suyo. Naruto sorprendido noto como su provocación se había salido de proporciones. Pero no se alejo es mas, acerco sus labios. Lentamente se rozaron, sus labios abriéndose tímidamente. Las lenguas retraidamente se encontraron. Acariciándose, y dejando unificado el deseo de Naruto y Sasuke. Se separaron, y sus miradas delatándolos, se encontraron. Naruto le acaricio la mejilla a su pelinegro y dijo.

-"Que ha sido eso?... Me deseas, baka?"

-"No, dobe...Te necesito!"

Sasuke sacando su lado seme, agarro por la cintura al ojiazul, y acercándolo bruscamente lo beso. Naruto se reia, provocando aun mas a Sasuke. Naruto, dirigió a Sasuke a la habitación y llegando a la cama lo recosto. Sasuke quien pensaba que el llevaba las riendas, quedo algo asustado al sentir como Naruto le abría las piernas para acomodarse.

-"Hey! Que te hace pensar, que tu lo meterás?" - Dijo Sasuke preocupado y sonrojado.

-"Que! Quiere ser tu el que domina? Y porque debo serlo yo...? No tienes la personalidad..."

-"Como que no?"

Dicho esto Sasuke, agarro a Naruto de sus brazos y envolviendo sus piernas arededor de las caderas del rubio, lo giro y el quedo en posicion de seme.

-"ahora aceptalo, yo te lo mato!"

Naruto se rio. Esto era una lucha, y era bastante entretenida. Decidio seguirle el paso a Sasuke, y poniendose de rodilla, quedaron frente a frente, mirandose.

-"Si, tanto es que lo deseas, adelante..."

Se dio vuelta y dejo caer su cuerpo hacia adelante, quedandoperfectamente posicionado. Se remocio la camisa, y espero. Le daba curiosidad ver que hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke bruscamente levanto el torso de Naruto, apoyando la espalda de este en su pecho, ahora descubierto. Sasuke lentamente bajaba sus labios al cuello del pelirrubio, mientras su mano izquierda hechaba hacia atras el rostro de naruto. Sus dedos se envolvian del cabello rubio de Naruto. Sus labios besaban el cuello de este, y mientras acariciaba su piel con su lengua, su mano libre se posaba sobre el pecho de su kitsune. Lentamente fue abajndo, acariciando su abdomen. Naruto, gemia suavemente. Sintio como la mano de su pelinegro, desabrochaba su pantalon. Su mano freneticamente bajabe el cierre y se introducia. Esta curiosa mano se encontro con la hombria de Naruto. Su semi-ereccion demostraba claramente su tamaño. Los años lo habian cambiado dracticamente.

Sasuke, ahora posaba su otra mano en el mismo lugar que habia ya sido tocado. El abdomen perfectamente enmarcado de Naruto. El kitsune sentia como la mano de su Uchiha agarraba fuertemente su miembro. Deseaba mas, el extasis que sentia era fuera de este mundo. Sentia como el Uchiha lo masturbaba y los gemidos suaves aumentaban. Arqueo su espalda dejando reposar su nuca sobre el hombro de Sasuke, mientras decia.

-"Ahh... Mas fuerte...!"

Su caderas comenzaron a moverse, sintiendo el tambien el miembro de su compañero. Sus nalgas acariciando suavemente la hombria de Sasuke, quien comenzaba a sentir un de calor invadirlo. Lentamente iba erectandose, su cuerpo temblaba por la pasion y cada vez requeriendo mas lujuria. Apreto aun mas el miembro de naruto y este se retorcio levemente. Sus gemidos ahora tranformados en deseosos jadeos.

-"Hazme tuyo, Sasuke..." -Dijo Naruto sintiendo su climaz ya casi llegar.

Sasuke se apresuro, y momento despues sintio el calido flujo de la semilla de Naruto. Su mano ahora bañada en el calido liquido de naruto, soltaba el miembro que sujetaba con tantas ansias. El pelirrubio extasiado, dejo caer su cuerpo hacia adelante, y jadeante dijo:

-"Vamos... Hazlo, que no aguanto mas..."

Sasuke se volvio escarlatina. El culo que tanto deseaba estaba a su disposicion. Se acerco, y lentamente fue bajando los pantalones, que cubrian su objeto deseoso. Las nalgas fueron apareciendo, y la lujuria invadio a Sasuke. Le removio los ocultantes pantalones, y tomando las caderas de naruto, dejo caer su pecho sobre la amplia espalda del kitsune. Le beso el cuello, y agarrandole el cabello, acerco sus labios a los de el. Y beso lujuriosamente a Naruto, sus lenguas entrelazadas. Peleandose por adentrarse a las cavidades opuestas. Naruto mordio levemente el labio inferior de Sasuke, y el el labio superior del rubio.

-"Seras mio y solo mio..." -Dijo Sasuke provocativamente.

Las manos de Naruto, bajaron lentamente los pijamas de Sasuke, y lo dejo en slips. Sintio como la virilidad de su pelinegro se apretaba contra su entrada.

-"Hazlo..." -Suplicaba Naruto...

Sintio introducirse un dedo. Extaciado naruto gemia. Pidiendo aun mas. Sintio como los dos proximos dedos se adentraban. Lentamente haciendo cirsulos, dejando al kitsune relajado, y deseando mas.

-"Lo deseas, Naruto?"

-"Si hazlo ya..."

Los dedos de Sasuke fueron removidos, y cuidosamente fueron intercambiados. Agarrandose fuertemente de la cintura de Naruto fue adentrando su hombria. Naruto se retorcio suavemente y levantando su torso, apoyo sus manos en la pared. Sintiendo como se adentraba cada vez mas el Uchiha.

-"ahora... Te guio yo, Sasuke!"

El rubio argueo su espalda, dejando caer su peso hacia atras. Las piernas flextadas de Sasuke, ahroa se se enderezaban, y lentamente, Sasuke se dejaba caer hacia atras. Naruto, aun manteniendo sus piernas impulso su cuerpo hacia atras. Lentamente cayendo sobre sasuke. El cuerpo del pelinegroquedo aprisionado, y sitio como su hombria era atrapada por las nalgas de Naruto.

-"Ahhh Oh diox!" -Gritaba Sasuke.

Las caderas de naruto ahora se movian al son de su cuerpo. Acariciando y dejando aprisionadola virilidad de Sasuke.

-"Ohh! Esquisito.." -Decia Naruto, sintiendo como adentraba aun mas la hombria de Sasuke.

Sus cuerpo ahora moviendose cuavemente, fueron gradualmente aumentando de ferocidad. Naruto erectó su espalda y ahora sentado sobre la ingle de Sasuke movia su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Disfrutand de cada jadeo emitido por Sasuke.

La mano del Uchiha ahora envolvia la virilidad del kitsune. Ambos jadeantes, gozando de su momento, y cuando no podian mas, llegaron sus climaxs.

-"Ahh!" -Gritaron ambos.

La mano de Sasuke fue cubierta una vez mas por la semilla de su ser querido.

La semilla de Sasuke invadioel tracto de Naruto, y este extasiado dejo entrar hasta la ultima gota. Su cuerpo cayo hacia un lado, y exhausto quedo boca-abajo al lado de Sasuke. Este apoyaba su antebrazo sobre su frente murmurando.

-"Eso fue fuera de este mundo..."

Naruto apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, y burlescamente dijo.

-"Y eso que ibas a guiar!"

Sasuke se ruborizo, pero simplemente acaricio los cabellos del rubio. Y asi se quedaron ambos, descansano. Esperando ansiosamente el dia siguiente.

Al llegar los rayos del dia siguiente Naruto y Sasuke se vistieron y se dirigieron al examen. Naruto algo cojo por supuesto. Al llegar a la entrada del lugar donde seria examinados, se encontraron con un personaje con sobrero y vestido de un poncho con nubes rojas. Al haber llegado temprano, se encontraron a Itachi husmeando. Se le acercaron calladamente, y lo espantaron por detras. (n/a: Eso fue involuntario... xDDD)

-"Ah! " -Grito Itachi.

Con kunai en las manos, ambos dijeron.

-"Que quieres?"

Itachi sonriendo pervertidamente dijo.

-"A ustedes dos justamente."

**

* * *

**

**  
n/a: Jojojo Ahi lo tienen, un sasuxnaru algo fuera de lo comun. Habian visto a un uke guiar al seme xDD En fin ojala les haya gustado, proximo capi..**

**Puede que Itachi busque algo mas que solo a Naruto y Sasuke?**

**Hmmm puede que tengamos..**

**ItaxNaruxSasu jujuju**

**PURE LEMON**

**Padfoot**

**PD: Un saludo a los de Mangekyou Ramen. Pronto muestro a los modernos, jojojo la mezcla de Uke y Seme... muahahaha**


End file.
